


The One That Got Way

by GraphicJane



Series: Phantom Thief AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kyoko Kirigiri ruins everything, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: “My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I have ever had. But my mind knows the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't want. And I shouldn't want you.”- Cassandra Clare





	1. Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @illiad for proofreading the first chapter.
> 
> Lyrics based on this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oubvFONlR-w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what’s the prize this time?”
> 
> “Your heart to be mine, silly! And I know you want mine as well.” Now the thief was standing right in front of him, index finger pointing to Shuichi’s heart. “And don’t say you can’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4

Shuichi Saihara stood in an old and aging building, the location of The Phantom Thief’s latest card. The building was forgotten for some time, age taking its toll on it. Nothing of worth could be found as the teen walked around. The trouble was the house was somewhat massive and he just now found what looked like a ballroom. 

“I didn’t know you were coming. If I knew, I would have dressed up more. Oh well, time for our games to start.” The Phantom Thief’s oh so very familiar voice come from the stage, mask and everything.

“And what’s the prize this time?”

You know I want you.  
It's not a secret I try to hide.  
I know you want me.  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied.

“Your heart to be mine, silly! And I know you want mine as well.” Now the thief was standing right in front of him, index finger pointing to Shuichi’s heart. “And don’t say you can’t either.”

Fate is pulling you miles away.  
And out of reach from me.  
But you're here in my heart.  
So who can stop me if I decide.  
That you're my destiny?

Saihara looked down at the male who was right about their feelings. Without warning, he was pulled into a dance by the other, hand in hand. “I’m sorry, I can-”

“Nope! I always find a way to achieve my goals, my dearest detective. You were always in my sights.” Before he could finish, Shuichi was cut off, now being held above the ground.

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine.  
Nothing could keep us apart.  
You'd be the one I was meant to find. 

“My dearest detective,” Shuichi’s heart started to beat faster and faster as he saw the others face get close to his, the thief keeping him off the ground. 

It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight 

“stories can always be rewritten.” Their foreheads were touching, both hats now pushed back. The next action taken was somewhat cruel if you ask Shuichi, with the thief pulling him down. They were back into dancing position, only a gloved hand was lightly caressing his right side of the face. 

You think it's easy?  
You think I don't want to run to you.  
But there are mountains.  
And there are doors that we can't walk through.

‘You know it has to be like this.” He needed to be back to reality, this story already had it’s ending already made. Breaking from his position, he turned away. The gloved hand was now in the air as if stuck in time.

I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls 

It didn’t need to be said why they acted like this. They were both alone, free to show hints of how they felt. Footsteps echoed towards the huge window, the sky light shining through.

But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

Shuichi’s silhouette was illuminated by the light as the thief just stood there. Shuichi didn’t know what to say at this point. Because of Ouma, he grew into someone different. 

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me

Thoughts of his uncle, Kirigiri, D.I.C.E., both of their reputations and so many thoughts of how it would never work. How would they react if they found out? “You know we don’t have to tell them.” A purple hat had come into his side view, looking into the sky as well.

“Not everything you’re after is going to be yours….” 

When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

There was an unusual and seemingly unbearable silence between them. There was just nothing else to say at this point, as he decides to walk away. 

All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you  
It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?  
Say that it's possible

That would be if Shuichi didn’t feel his arm being grabbed. This was a long time coming, only he had tried to avoid it. “You never fail to surprise me, Shuichi.” The thief, no, Ouma removed his mask. Ouma let go, walking in front of the repressed boy. “Maybe that’s why I fell for you.”

“Ouma...I-” Crime was the only thing Shuichi was smart at. This had him racking his brain right now. 

“You know, I would /totally/ tell people what my hobby is if we started dating...” The mask was placed on the windowsill as Shuichi’s expression was one of inner turmoil. 

“Would you really?” 

It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours 

“Of course I would. Buttttt, I would break up with you before we even started.” 

“That’s a lie, isn’t it?” 

“Yep! My beloved knows me so well.” As cheesy as it sounded Shuichi failed to stop a faint smile from forming. Both corrected their hats, adjusting it. Ouma took back his mask, placing it on Shuichi’s face. 

“That’s also a lie.” 

“Fooled again by the great detective.” Shuichi let Ouma hold one of his hands. He let Ouma get closer to him. 

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied

Ouma was about to get what he wanted the most. The unannounced(and rather unwelcomed) ring of a phone just had to ruin the mood. Shuichi took a step back, pulling out his phone. Kirigiri’s name was seen on the phone as he put it away. The ringing ended to Ouma’s relief.

“Ouma, I want you so bad, I really do. There are just lines we can’t cross.” A regretful and shameful Shuichi looked away, resting Ouma’s mask back on his face. 

“And who says lines should never be crossed?” Ouma lightly squeezed his would-be star crossed lovers hand. 

“I have to go.” He turned and walked away from Ouma. When Shuichi started to leave Ouma, so did their entwined hands. The only thing left in the room was The Phantom Thief, letting his grip on Shuichi’s hand be slowly released from his when his treasure walked out.


	2. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen Shuichi's point of view, but what about Ouma's point of view?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5G6x25vyFHw

/Within my mind, there are only thought of you  
I’m at a loss, I can’t figure out what to do  
Aim at your heart, I’ll lock-on  
Yeah, I’m gonna win it! (I swear it!)/

Planning for this heist would be easy if the detective wasn’t so damn cute. The thoughts of the unbelievably cute detective plagued Ouma ever since they started to chase each other. Oh well, that’s why Ouma made it his mission to make the detective his. Beside, Ouma didn’t ask for him to steal his heart in the first place.

/The days I wished I was cool are in the past  
I gave my all, just so make sure that it would last  
But it would seem there’s one battle left here that I missed  
Take hint! (I won’t quit!) I got this!  
Don’t count me out cause I’m all warmed up now!/

Having Shuichi chase him wasn’t his first idea he had when he started. It mostly for his entertainment. The challenge and the rewards of his games. Ouma already had the money and people behind him. Stealing someone’s heart was harder than Ouma thought it would be. 

Speak of the devil. Here Shuichi comes into the ballroom. It was showtime.

“I didn’t know you were coming. If I knew, I would have dressed up more. Oh well, time for our games to start.” Of course, that was a blatant lie. Ouma stepped out of his hiding spot and towards Shichi.

“And what’s the prize this time?”

“Your heart to be mine, silly! And I know you want to mine as well.” They were now facing face to face, Ouma looking up and Shuichi looking down.

The tip of Ouma’s index finger Shuichi’s heart now pointing there.“ And don’t say you can’t either.” 

/“If you’re knocked down, turn it around”  
Why does it always seem to end up this way?  
I hear your voice, one I avoid  
‘Cause it tears me in two  
Every time I’m near you/

Ouma pulled Shuichi into a dance, with no sign of struggle from Shuichi. Slow dancing was Ouma’s favorite form of teasing his rival when no one was watching. Butterflies gathered in the pit of his stomach when the boy near each other. Of course, Ouma would hold that little secret to himself. Can’t have his beloved seeing him be nervous, can he? 

/One thousand times, ten thousands times  
I have tried but these feelings are not for words  
Crushing them down, forcing them out  
But what else can I say  
So you won’t run away/

“I’m sorry, I can-” 

“Nope! I always find a way to achieve my goals, my dearest detective. You were always in my sights.” Grinning, Ouma dipped lightweight Shuchi to the ground, an arm draped around Shuichi back. A slight blush appeared on Shuichi’s face. 

/Question! Question! Tell me why  
Question! Question! How did I  
Question! Question! Know you were  
Somewhere out there in this endless world/

“My dearest detective,” Both brims of their hats were pushed back as Ouma touched the other boy’s forehead. “stories can always be rewritten.” Their lips breathed against one another. Gracefully Ouma pulled up Shuichi back in the dancing position, one hand gently press the right side of his crush's face. 

/Question! Question! Tell me how  
Question! Question! You feel now  
Question! Question! That you are  
Oh so close but you feel so far away/

“You know it has to be like this.” Painfully Shuchi broke from the hold, turning away with a guilty expression on his face. Like it was frozen in time, Ouma’s hand just stayed in place.

“You know we don’t have to tell them.” Just a random being pulled out. That’s all that Ouma just said blurted out because he panicked. 

“Not everything you’re after is going to be yours….” Ouma grabbed Shuichi’s arm when he starters to wake away. There was no way in hell Ouma just going to give that easily. Plan A was still working, but maybe he could mix it up a little. 

/There’s only one who can see me for who I am  
Yeah, it is you and I feel I can breathe again  
I’ll hone my skills till they’re strong enough to break steel (appeal!)/

“You never fail to surprise me, Shuichi.” In a complete and total surprise, Shuichi felt Ouma left of his arm and getting in front of him, looking up at him. The Phantom Thief’s mask now removed Ouma seak again. “Maybe that’s why I fell for you.”

*Please let this plan work out. Please, Shuichi, believe me right now.* 

/Seems as of late, there’s more enemies at my back  
Not gonna wait for a sniper’s surprise attack  
‘Cause at this rate someone’s gonna snatch far right away! (and I’ll break)  
It’s in vain (this heartache!)  
It picked me up just to knock me back down –/

They’ve been through so much. In the day and night, they pushed each other to be better no matter what. Shichi refused to who the thief was when he learned who it was. There was always some lame excuse as to why Shuichi didn’t tell or turn him in. Remove that, and Shuichi still had a strong connection to the thief. If Ouma didn’t act, someone was going to try and take him. 

/You took my hand – Helping me stand  
Asking me with a smile if I was alright  
And that was it – I was love sick  
The way that you looked at me  
I could die happily/

That moment Ouma feel in love with Shuichi was something he could never forget. The feeling of Shuichi’s hand when he saved Ouma from death that night never left him. They were both in danger of being killed that night, Shuichi could have just left Ouma to die. Still, Shuichi stood by him, refusing to leave him alone. When Ouma was uncontrollable shaking, Shuhci smiled and comforted him until D.I.C.E come that night. 

/One thousands times – Ten thousand times  
I will endure the pain of a breaking heart  
But when I’m sad, I’ll always have  
This memory so I know there’s hope in tomorrow/

Admitting how good it felt to have someone do that for him, proving Shuichi did care, was never on his to-do list. Just because Ouma wasn’t going to say it out loud doesn’t mean that memory wasn’t something that didn’t keep him going.

/Question! Question! I wonder  
Question! Question! If you were  
Question! Question! Looking at  
Me by chance, but I really doubt that/

“Ouma...I-” Hesitation was heard in Shuichi’s voice, facial expressions were that of conflict. 

“You know, I would /totally/ tell people what my hobby is if we started dating...” The next phase of Ouma’s plan required two hands. If that meant his mask had to put on the windowsill, then so be it. 

“Would you?” Sheepishly, Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side.

“Of course I would, buttttt, I would break up with you before we even started.”  
Actually, his mask could be worn by someone else.

“That’s a lie, isn’t it?” There was only one person who could ever wear the mask, and they were now looking at Ouma.

/Question! Question! With a smirk  
Question! Question! But no words  
Question! Question! It seemed you were  
Nodding yes but my whole world is a blur/

“Yep! My beloved knows me so well.” If there was one word to describe Shuichi, it was special. Specially Shuichi’s failed attempt to hide a smile in the making. Both took a moment to fix their hats, Ouma using one hand to grab his mask from its spot and adjusting it on Shuichi’s face. 

“That’s also a lie.” Either Shuichi was too fixated on Ouma, or he just didn’t care. Still, the mask made him look good.

“Fooled again by the great detective.” 

/So please tell me/

There was no struggle from Shuichi as Ouma held his hand and got closer to him. Eye closed and leaning in, was ensuring a kiss was going to happen. The ring of a phone just had to spoil the moment. Thankfully the ringing stopped. 

/“If you’re knocked down, turn it around”  
Why does it always seem to end up this way?  
I hear your voice, one I avoid  
‘Cause it tears me in two.  
Every time I’m near you

Shuichi stepped back, gazing at the phone. “Ouma, I want you so bad, I do. But there are lines we can’t cross.” Setting the mask back on Ouma’s face, Shuichi turned away. Seeing the hurt in Shuichi’s eyes would just wound him even more. 

/One thousand times, ten thousands times  
I have tried but these feelings are not for words  
Crushing them down, forcing them out  
But what else can I say  
So you won’t run away/

“And who says lines should never be crossed?” Ouma drew just another random card to use. Unlike the first time, it didn’t prolong anything as he held the other boy’s hand. 

/Question! Question! Tell me why  
Question! Question! How did I  
Question! Question! Know you were  
Somewhere out there in this endless world/

Why? Why did it always end like this? He had found his beloved. Whatever this fate was, it refused to let them be happy. Just because of one thing, they had cast their love for each other aide. 

/Question! Question! Tell me how  
Question! Question! You feel now  
Question! Question! That you are  
Oh so close but then also so far, now!/

“I have to go.” Ouma let Shuichi walk away, his figures slipping through Shuichi’s. A now-empty hand was left in the air as the detective vanished into the hallway. It felt like silence going to drown him soon if he didn’t move. 

Maybe Ouma should just give-

*Giving up is not an option.* Ouma thought as he wiped a tear from his face. If God was real, then he was going to beat God at his game of controlling fate. This game was Ouma’s and Shuichi's only. 

He’d be damned if someone else tried to enter their game.


End file.
